A Very Very Merry Hudmel Christmas
by KimGil
Summary: Blaine visits the Hudson-Hummel household for Christmas eve. Just a little one shot of how I think it should go down. Warning: Slight overdoses of cute may occur.


**A/N: Wow, I have not written anything in FOREVER. This little one has been stuck in my head though and I just had to get it out. I should be working on my other seriously neglected story but I've just been in such a non-creative mood for months now. I do hope to get back to it, someday, because I would hate to leave it unfinished.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little interpretation of what I would LOVE to see in a Hudson-Hummel Christmas. **

Blaine couldn't help but lean back into the comfortable cushions of the sofa and gaze at the scene unfolding in front of him. He was stuffed beyond belief after one of the best meals he had ever had and was perfectly content to just sit there and watch the action ensue around him. He ran over the events leading up to this moment in his head.

How Kurt had thrown his arms around his neck as he stood in the doorway to the Hudson-Hummel household, almost like he hadn't completely expected him to be there. How Kurt had leaned in for a brief kiss hello before all but dragging him into the house. Blaine had called out quick hellos to Rachel and Carole as he was whisked past the kitchen and into the living room with Finn and Burt, who had grunted their hellos without turning their attention from the game for even a moment. Blaine had argued about wanting to help but Kurt would have none of it and in the end, he had wound up getting wrapped up in the game as well. So much so that Kurt had to stand in front of them and physically turn off the TV to get their attention that dinner was done, one hand on his hip that was cocked to the side.

The conversation at the dinner table was light and lively with everyone joining in at some point or another. Laughter bounced around the walls freely and stories were told in great detail to stretch out the lovely meal they were having. Kurt found Blaine's hand under the table and stayed there for most of the meal, his thumb gently rubbing over Blaine's knuckles over and over in a reassuring way. Blaine, Finn and Burt volunteered to do the dishes afterwards as a small showing of gratitude for the meal that was prepared for them. Eventually Blaine had sent Finn and Burt away for really being more of a hassle then a help (although he may have put it a little more nicely) and quietly hummed Christmas tunes to himself as he finished the dishes.

They all gathered in the living room after that, not wanting the night to end anytime soon. Rachel had sung a few Christmas songs she had practiced for the occasion and everyone sang along (although Blaine wasn't sure Rachel had liked that part too much, she did like her spotlight) but by the time she finished she was grinning from ear to ear along with everyone else. Finn and Rachel had then insisted that Blaine and Kurt preform their duet of "Let it Snow" just like they had in glee club and after the coffee table was moved and the dancing was reigned in a little they did just that.

This is how Blaine ended up on that delightfully soft sofa watching the movement of the room. The coffee table was still moved aside and Finn and Rachel were taking advantage of it, slow dancing to a song playing softly on the radio. Burt was in his favorite armchair and Kurt was perched on the arm of it, talking animatedly to his obviously adoring father. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy as he watched them interact so seamlessly, so naturally. It wasn't till he felt the sofa next to him shift and heard Carole's voice that he was able to pull his eyes away from the two of them.

"Blaine, sweetie, are you ok?" Carole said with obvious concern which surprised Blaine to say the least. Why on earth would she think something was wrong? Blaine quickly turned to face her.

"Of course, I'm fine! I'm having a wonderful time!" Blaine said was enthusiasm; because he was indeed having a wonderful time. He couldn't for the life of him think of a Christmas Eve that had been this good, especially not in the last couple years. His parents visited relatives and for the last 3 years he had stayed home alone, finding it easier than trying to pretend to be the perfect family that they just weren't anymore.

"It's just, honey, you're crying" Carole responded as she reached over and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's back. Blaine quickly reached up and was flabbergasted to feel the dampness on his cheeks, how had he not even noticed. He hurriedly brushed the tears away, turning his face away from Carole slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said still wiping at his face, "I didn't even realize." He finished the thought with a choked laugh, trying his best to ease his embarrassment.

"Don't apologize," Carole insisted as she began to rub small circles on Blaine's back where her hand still laid, "You sure you're ok?" Her eyes burned into his profile and he turned to face her fully again, all traces of tears gone.

"I really really am, this has been the most amazing night I've had in such a long time," Blaine said, fully intending to stop there but the softness in Carole's eyes prompted him to continue, "I guess I was just thinking how I wish I could have this with my family. I wish I could take Kurt home and everyone would be kind and accepting. I wish we could share a meal, tell stories, and sing songs. I guess it's just kind bittersweet cause as happy as I am here, I know I could never do this at my home. I just, I wish I were a part of a family like this."

Blaine looked to Carole, a sad smile on his face, his eyes going slightly glassy again. Carole returned his smile before moving her hand from his back to wrap it around his shoulders and look him straight in the eye before responding.

"Blaine, you are." Carole said before she found herself being fully encircled in the boy's arms, she felt the heave in his chest and heard the small thank you he managed to squeak out before he pulled away, brushing the new tears from his cheeks but with a smile so big, she couldn't mistake them for sad tears if she tried.

"Blaine Anderson. Paging Blaine Anderson." Kurt called out from his new position in the doorway directly under the mistletoe. Both Carole and Blaine turned in his direction, each with a different type of smile. Carole's was affectionate while Blaine's was one of wonder, no matter what this boy did Blaine could still hardly believe he was real and that he was his. Blaine turned back to Carole for just a moment.

"I'm being beckoned," he said with a smirk.

"You better get going then. Kurt's not one to wait." Carole responded with a grin of her own. Blaine could argue with that considering just how long Kurt had been willing to wait for him and how grateful he was that he had but instead he got up to join the other boy under the mistletoe. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him sweetly on the check before Kurt laughed loudly, grabbing Blaine's face with both hands and really laying one on him.

Burt took Blaine's vacated seat, his arm easily finding its way around Carole's shoulders, right where it belonged.

"What was that about?" Burt asked, clearly having seen the interaction between Carole and Blaine.

"Oh nothing," Carole said with a beaming smile, "You know, I'm really happy Blaine is here and Rachael too. It's been a really great Christmas already and it hasn't even really come yet."

"The best." Burt agreed with a smile of his own before looking over to his son, "Alright boys, cool it, before I have to take that stuff down." His tone was joking but just serious enough for the two boys to part, both slightly flushed.

"Well, I don't know if you wanna do that." Carole said, waggling her eyebrows in what could only be interpreted as a suggestive manor.

Burt and Carole began to laugh and only did so harder when Finn and Kurt both groaned "Mom!" and "Carole!" respectively and in unison.

Meanwhile, Blaine caught Rachel's eye briefly and they shared a secret smile, both knowing just how lucky there were to be a part of something so special.


End file.
